


enchanted

by fillintheblank



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie References, Phichit and Yuuri are platonic soulmates, Post-Canon, victor is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillintheblank/pseuds/fillintheblank
Summary: Phichit comes to visit Yuuri in St. Petersburg. The two of them proceed to get extremely drunk. Victor is very much in love.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 17
Kudos: 143





	enchanted

“Yuuri, he’s the sluttiest little prince I’ve ever seen. I think I’m in love.”

Yuuri took another long sip from his glass and responded to Phichit’s comment with a solemn nod. 

“And he’s so dumb! Nothing on his mind except sword fighting and Anne Hathaway. I’ve never related to a character more,” Phichit continued, while swooning against the back of the couch. A few drops of his drink spilled onto his hand.

Yuuri finished off his own drink. “And, and, Phichit, look at his _boots_. That’s whore behavior.”

“It so is! Yuuri, have I ever mentioned that you’re my best friend in the whole wide world? We think the same thoughts.”

Yuuri’s eyes gleamed with unshed tears. “Phichit, you’re _my_ best friend in the whole wide world!” 

Phichit reached over to pat Yuuri’s head. The two of them were sitting side by side on the couch, thoroughly trashed and about halfway through _Ella Enchanted_. The season had just wrapped up, and Phichit had flown out to St. Petersburg to visit Yuuri and Victor (but mostly Yuuri). After a day of sightseeing, the two of them had decided to partake in a tradition that had started back in college: getting stupendously drunk while watching chick flicks. Victor had been relegated to bartending duty. 

At the moment, Victor was leaning back against the counter as he took in the sight in the living room. Yuuri and Phichit had now set down their drinks and were trying to maneuver themselves so that they were sitting upside down on the couch. It wasn’t going very well. Finally, the two ended up with their feet hanging off the top of the couch. They were wearing matching socks with little cartoon hamsters on them. Victor was dismayed; why didn’t he and Yuuri have matching socks?

“Holy shit, Hugh Dancy is even hotter upside down,” Yuuri commented.

“You’re so right!”

Victor had had enough of this. The only person that Yuuri was allowed to call slutty and hot was him. He marched over to the couch and stood in front of them. The effect was ruined a bit by the fact that Victor had to make eye contact with their feet. 

Yuuri gave him an upside down smile. “Oh, hi Victor! Are you here to make us more drinks?”

That caught Phichit’s attention. He tore his eyes away from the screen and looked up at Victor. “Oooo, more drinks? I want a daiquiri.”

Yuuri gasped. “Daiquiris? That’s such a good idea!”

Victor shared a commiserating glance with Makkachin, who was currently curled up on her dog bed in the corner. He turned back to dumb and dumber, who were now chanting the word daquiri. Victor loved Yuuri so much. He looked down at Yuuri and their eyes locked. Yuuri leaned over to give him a quick kiss on his ankle. Victor felt his heart melt.

“Two daiquiris, coming right up.”

Phichit and Yuuri cheered. On the screen, a girl broke into song. They cheered even louder. Victor collected their glasses and returned to the kitchen to make the drinks. When he came back, the two of them had turned right side up again, entranced by the movie. He gave them their drinks and bent down to kiss Yuuri, who mumbled his thanks against Victor’s lips. Victor joined them on the couch and squinted at the screen.

“Why are those people so… big?”

“They’re giants!” Yuuri answered.

“And this is a giant wedding,” Phichit added.

“Oh. And why is she singing?”

“Because Lucinda put a curse on her when she was a baby!”

“Yeah, and now Ella has to do whatever you tell her to--”

“--Ella is Anne Hathaway, by the way--”

“--like singing and dancing! Which is why she’s doing everything the giant says.”

“Yup! Oh, and that’s Prince Char--”

“--Hugh Dancy--”

“And he’s the love interest. But he’s a consent king, so most of the time he doesn’t give Ella orders--”

“And it’s so sweet! He’s also really dumb and wears these slutty prince outfits.”

“...Oh.” Victor was feeling slightly overwhelmed, but he wasn’t about to admit it.

For the rest of the movie, Phichit and Yuuri continued to talk over each other in an attempt to explain the plot. Victor ended up more confused than when they started, but he found their efforts to be adorable. Eventually, the movie ended with some kind of wedding and dance number. Victor had to admit that it was entertaining. 

Once the end credits started rolling, Yuuri turned to look at Victor expectantly. “So? How’d you like it?’

Victor gave him a tender smile. “I loved it.”

Yuuri beamed and leaned over to kiss him again. He tasted like strawberries and alcohol.

“Since you liked the movie so much, I think you owe me a favor.”

“You think so? And what would this favor be, _Yuuri_?”

“More drinks.”

“More drinks!” Phichit echoed.

Victor couldn’t stop the laugh bubbling up from his chest. He gave Yuuri a parting peck on the lips and headed back to the kitchen, eavesdropping on Yuuri and Phichit’s drunken conversation.

“Yuuri, you really got yourself a good one.”

“I know, right! He has a dog, _and_ he makes us drinks.”

“Truly the best of both worlds.”

Victor smiled down at the bottle of alcohol in his hands.

“Wait, I know what we should watch next,” Yuuri said.

“Uh-huh? And what’s that?”

“ _Clueless_.”

There was a brief pause.

“Yuuri,” Phichit responded at last, sounded shockingly close to tears, “that may be the best idea I’ve ever heard.”

A few minutes later, Victor heard an American pop song from the 90s blaring from the TV. He ventured back out with drinks in his hands. Once again, Phichit and Yuuri tried to explain the plot, and once again, Victor became confused. He didn’t have the heart to tell them that their explanations were doing more harm than good.

At one point, two girls that Victor was pretty sure were the main characters were walking down a sidewalk in remarkably plaid outfits. Phichit turned to look at Yuuri.

“Yuuri, we should be Cher and Dionne for Halloween.”

Yuuri gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm genuinely in love with this fandom and I'm very happy to be posting my first fic for it, even though it's a little bit dumb. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Also, yes they do dress up as Cher and Dionne for Halloween. Phichit insists that Yuuri be Cher since he already has a prop that can be Josh (the prop, of course, is Victor). Phichit maintains that the decision has nothing to do with the fact that he wants to wear Dionne's funky hat.


End file.
